


Too Early For This

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early for this, and yet, Xiumin's not entirely complaining (maybe a little).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early For This

The brunet frowns at the deceivingly innocent-looking deer, sighing before giving in with a soft,"okay." The blond clapped his hands together, a smile splitting his face as he latched onto his baozi, dragging him to their bedroom. He plops the other down on the bed, sashaying over to their closet, swaying his hips teasingly.

The baozi frowns again, not sure what he got himself into, but situated himself more comfortably on the bed as he waited for his lover. 

He didn't have to wait long, the other sauntering out, a daunting smirk on his lips. He dropped to his knees in front of his lover, innocently looking up at him, the smirk giving him away.

" _Luhan_..." The brunet sighs, looking down at him. The blond's smirk widened, hands resting on the other's knees. "Xiumin..." Luhan pouted, leaning forward to pry the other's knees apart, Xiumin putting in a lot of effort in keeping them together. His resolve was crumbling under Luhan's pout, the other knowing it was a weakness of his.

"Hyung!" Sehun came tumbling into the room, eyes wide, breathing loudly as if he ran a marathon. Luhan frowns, standing up, giving Sehun a glare. Xiumin, on the other hand, was glad Sehun came bursting in. He interrupted Luhan destroying his resolve. Luhan grumbled, casting Xiumin a smoldering look, as if saying,'we're not done here.' Xiumin sighs, watching Luhan leave the bedroom before glancing over at Sehun.

"What did you need Sehunnie?" He inquires, patting a spot next to him on the bed. Sehun wandered over, sitting down next to his hyung. "I... Just need to hide in here..." He mumbles, glancing down at his hands, looking innocent, though he was cheering on the inside. Xiumin sighs, shaking his head. "What did you do to _Tao_ this time?" He questions, with a knowing smile. Sehun pouts, glancing up at his hyung.

"Hyung~ I didn't do anything..." Xiumin chuckles, patting the other's back. "I'm sure Tao's not out to get you... Though, I suppose it depends on what you did..?" He trails off in a question, wanting the other to tell him what he did.

"I may... Or may not have... Broken Tao's... Wushu stick," he mumbles the last part, glancing upwards at his trusted hyung. "What do I do??? I ran straight here after it snapped..." He trails off.

"What did you do to make it snap?" Xiumin questions.

"I wanted to try wushu out.... So, I did what I saw Tao do... And, somehow it broke in my hands." Sehun replies, pouting. "I didn't mean to.... But now Tao's going to kill me!" He whines, falling back on the bed.

"Hell right I am," a voice spoke up. Both males glanced up over at the door to see Tao glaring at Sehun in the doorway, a smug Luhan standing behind him. Sehun gave a terrified shriek, hopping off the bed. Tao stalked over to Sehun, latching onto the other's wrist before dragging him out of the bedroom. "Hyung~ Help!!!" Sehun cried to Xiumin, free arm waving around.

The two disappeared around the corner, probably going to Tao's room. Luhan sashayed into his and Baozi's bedroom, plopping down to sit next to Xiumin, ignoring the look the other was giving him. " _What_? He needed to man up and face his fears. Plus, he interrupted us.." He glances over at Xiumin, the smirk from earlier quirking his lips up. Xiumin sighs, rubbing his head with a muttered,"It's too early for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this story, tried my best XD I couldn't help but write a Xiuhan fic, hope it wasn't horrible >.


End file.
